


Coiled

by Ozymandi4s



Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymandi4s/pseuds/Ozymandi4s
Summary: Snake Waifu is best Waifu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Coiled

Her eyes were those of the devil. Burning a fire orange, the black slits that were her pupils dilated, gaze that of a predator as she slinks across the floor towards you, the shuffling of her scales rubbing against the carpet the only sound save the two of you breathing.

Her golden body, splotched with patterns of black on the back, turning a creamy white on the front, contracts and extends with each movement, underneath these glittering scales nothing but muscle, muscle that could crush you without much effort. 

She has discarded her armor, there was no need to hide anything, not right now. Because of this, all her form is exposed, the upper torso familiar enough, with plump, full breasts that jiggle with every inch closer their owner closes in their saunter forward. Slim yet toned arms that end in small, four-fingered hands, one raising up to deform the flesh of her tit, this making your cock press against the fabric of your pants.

Not going unnoticed, she parts her lips, running the forked tongue she has, so long it could and more than once has wrapped around your waist, dragging you into her warm embrace, the hood flaps on either side of her head flare out like a cobra, vibrating as she lets out a low hiss, the seven or eight feet of muscled tail that were located where human legs would be twitching as she closes the distance, looming over you, yet gentle in her touch when she lays one hand on your shoulder, leaning down so her lips could press against yours.

She moans into your mouth, you moan into hers, not surprised in the slightest when her tongue slips past yours, down your throat and then back out. You suckle on the organ as it thrusts in and out like a cock, she purring with approval when your own fumbling hands squeeze her massive bosom, relishing how soft yet smooth her scaled tits felt between your fingers. 

Her other palm cups your jaw, pulling back, both of your panting softly, connected for a moment longer by a strand of saliva. She does a slow lap around you, each circle causing another foot of her body to wrap you up, until she has you coiled tightly, arms pressed to your sides as she brings down your pants, rumbling happily as your already hard member is freed, only to vanish once she grips the base with her paper-thin tongue, giving a few slow, sensual pumps to get things moving.

The taste of your sex is intoxicating, the soft moans you have started to make the only real thing you can do, save writhe in her unbreakable grip. She grins around your cock, which she kisses the head of, using the tip of her tongue to play with your already leaking slit, causing your sounds of pleasure to grow louder still.

She retracts, curling her fingers around your now wet cock, stroking it while simultaneously licking the head to really make you sing for her, loving the flavour of your pre, keeping up this torment until you're huffing deep, balls churning as she brings you closer and closer, until your head is thrashing from side to side as your sack tightens, each erratic twitch of your dick releasing a rope of hot cum, which she greedily drinks down, keeping you hilted in her throat until your orgasm ends.

She unwinds, letting you stand on your own two feet as she lays on the floor, stretched as far as she could, using two fingers to direct your gaze lower, pulling the outer lips apart to show you her wet tunnel, which is soon twitching when your lips close themselves over the engorged nub. 

Her gasp of delight makes your rock hard cock twitch painfully, jaw working as you trail a finger over her rim before pushing it in, soft, hot and moist pussy flesh contracting around the intrusion, owner mewling as you curl the knuckle, pressing the tip of your finger against a cluster of nerves, causing a series of throaty gurgles to escape, the sound nothing but gibberish to strangers, but to you a was not a request, but rather a plead for you to fuck her.

Always happy to comply, you remove your juice soaked finger, taking the time to clean it of the sweet fluid she leaked, before you are rubbing your head against her entrance, she mewling like a kitten as her hole is filled, walls parting before your tip to allow the rest entry. 

You begin to rock your hips, she responding by shuddering and moaning, her alien visage contrasting the very human sound noises she makes as your shaft rubs against her weak spots, tip tickling the edge of her womb, thus causing her to roll her eyes back in bliss, one hand on the scruff of your neck when your bury your face into her chest, mouth clamping down on one nipple and sucking it.

In no time at all, her body tensing, mouth open in a shrill cry as her cunt squeezes with airway constricting force, followed by a gush of hot fluid. 

The tightness doubled, coupled with the sensitivity brought about by your first orgasm, means that you aren't far behind, slamming your hips against her body, each slap accompanied by another ounce of your load being emptied into her womb, both of your panting breathlessly, remaining together until you finish, extracting your cock from her leaking pussy. 

She garbles happily, and before you can protest it, she has you wrapped back up in her coils, leaving you with no option but to close your eyes, her deep purrs and warmth being enough to keep you comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Snake Waifu is best Waifu


End file.
